Nobody
"Humans are not afraid of Darkness but what they can find in it. Step closer my dear, let us talk. I can't wait to have a share of your mind." Nobody - a Tsukumogami demon at your service Physical Height: Human: 6'4"/195cm (currently a Voodoo Doll - 1 foot tall - 30 cm.) Build: Human form: Lean, slightly muscular. In original form he's just a shadow, sort of a material smoke, VooDoo doll - Squishy? Eye color: Black Hair color and style: Ha XD Well at first he of course had no hair but was manifesting in people's minds having black long hair tied up in a bun held up by two white chop sticks. Then he recieved a body and had short, white hair, then he got exploded by Harrison and had to be placed in a body of a voodoo doll which is once again hairless XD Skin tone: Human: Pale - think in cathegory of a Pale Japanese person; Voodoo Doll: Red and Black Other notable physical features: When he is using his powers in human form his eyes go from normal black to full black eyes and smoke emits from them. In his Doll Body the whole thing get's swallowed by the smoke Clothing style: Suits. A bit extravagant with touch of pink or red and green. Also since his last human owner was British, he speaks with British accent. Emotional General mood: Polite Likes: Alexi, Causing pain and suffering, cooking, calligraphy, Japanese traditional music, Dislikes: Violence with blood spill, anyone that tries to hit on Alexi, Huginn , loud pop culture music and techno. Skills and Abilities #Switching into a shadow form (leavig his body) #Memory and thoughts manipulation #Memory, thoughts, some abilities absortion #If someone survives encounter with him (Rockatoo , Harrison , Bruce , Alexi) he can track those people easily unless something magical is interfering. #Cooking (Japanese cuisine) #Plays a Koto #Japanese Calligraphy #Speaks English and Japanese, probably could more if he searched his 'data bank'. #He's strong enough physically to lift a large and heavy human body, his shadows are strong enough to lift a full trash container and for example throw it with great force Weaknesses The thought his mask could break and he'd perish. He's also a bit scared of Metro Man. History One of the myths about tsukumogami's says that if an object is used for 99 years for exactly same purpose that object will become a demon. Nobody started as a Noh Mask. It was made for a noble family that was running a Noh theatre back in 17th century Japan. It was used as a theatre item for a while until the family died slaughtered by their enemies. The mask fell into the hands of assassins and from that day on it was used to conceal the identity of killers. It somehow travelled to Chicago in 1920s, where Nobody was finally awoken. Confused and scared Demon for some time thought he was the hit man who wore him last, until he finally settled down and started to build his own personality. His medium were the Noh mask and two white chopsticks, which became his trademark for a long, long time. Then he somehow arrived to Metro City at Elin's doorsteps. He possessed the woman briefly but with the help of a demon named Westros, Nobody was banished. Tsukumogami stroke a deal with Elin that she was going to teach him about humans and get him a legit body, but it wasn't her who delivered it to him. Alixon - Elin's friend, took Nobody to see one of her past friends who bored with life decided to give his body freely for exchange of death. Nobody possessed the man taking his place, proudly wearing his new body. Free to do whatever he wanted Nobody left Elin without the Paladin's knowledge and started to live on his own. He managed to kidnap Harrison Drake , Elin's boss, on Adramelech's orders. He nearly managed to kill him but was interrupted by Metro Man and Elin who came to recue the businessman. Nobody had to flee leaving his mask behind. It fell into Elin's hands who on impulse hid it from Metro Man. It certainly saved Nobody's skin. The next meaningful person Nobody met was Alexi, a blind woman or so he thought. He tried to possess her and partially managed but her mind and will were to strong, he also discovered she wasn't 'just another human' and there was much more to her. Fascinated by her Nobody started to visit her more often from afar since he could not enter the grounds she lived in. The two got closer to each other finally forming a sort of a bond - balance between Light and Darkness. It's hard to call it love but something similar to it. When Metro Man approached Alexi on how to destroy Nobody, the demon got angry and went to Harrison since the blue alien was easier for him to track and threatened him that if Metro Man will try to use Alexi against him, he won't hesitate to use Drake against the hero. The two got into an argument which resulted in Harrison shooting Nobody from his De-Gun. The side effect of the shot cause the body of demon to fall apart and temporarily Nobody infested the mind of Harrison. He later got transferred from there into a VooDoo doll made by Alexi. Current Information Right now stil a Doll. Trying to save Alexi and figure out how to get a new body. Relationships Parents: None Siblings: None Other family: None Significant other(s): Alexi Children: None Friends: Alixon (sort of) Rivals: Huginn Enemies: Metro Man, Gallery Nobody's new groove.jpg Nobody Alexi Puck.jpg|Nobody Alexi and Puck Nobody and Alexi.jpg|Alexi and Nobody Huginn Nobody and Alexi.jpg|Nobody Huginn and Alexi Nobody by Koda.jpg|Nobody by Koda Nobody and Alixon by Jajna.jpg|Nobody, Alixon and Drago by Koda Nobody-Doll and Alixon by Jajna.jpg|NobodyDoll and Alixon by Jajna Nobody and Alexi by Jajna.jpg|Nobody and Alexi by Jajna Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Villain